Fun At A Friend's House
by Ayu-Dev
Summary: Hao decides one day that he should phone Yoh...meanwhile Yoh decides to stay at Manta's for the night. What happens...That's you decision whether you want to find out. HaoXYoh warning, LEMONS R&R Please...it would make me happy!XD


★**Hehe...Behold for i make another story while on a break from making my Loveless story...i just read some very good phone smut and was pleased...there needs to be more...so i spread the word into the Shaman King files...behold! Read and Review for this story may have lots more to it than just this one shot XD.  
It is HaoXYoh...It's my second fav paring and I'm glad i'm hopefully going to please those who are faving it at their # 1 hottest paring!  
All else I can say without sounding cocky is...Hope you all enjoy yourselves XD!!**★****

Anna had just an hour ago told Yoh to go out and get some training done...She still wanted him to be as strong as Hao was the last battle they had. Even though it seemed almost impossible to reach that level of power...it probably took Hao those 500 or so years to be as strong as he was. In fact...he's probably training now...just to increase his chances of sucess.

Yoh just took a walk, it was his chance to hide out of Anna's sites, so he decided to go to that cemetary for awhile, and possibly spend the night at Manta's since that was the only place Anna didn't know the location for. He went around looking for the cemetary when he saw a newly built house right next to the cemetary for sale...but already had been sold and it looked like it was furnished. He tried to sneak passed it to get to the cemetary...but to his luck the fences were up, so he climbed over them, just to be able to hang with some old buddies at the cemetary. When he went towards it, he saw Manta sitting against the same tree he'd usually sit against.

Manta heard footsteps and looked to find Yoh. Happily he jumped up and ran towards the his shaman friend. "Hey Yoh...I thought Anna wanted you to go train." He said as Yoh chuckled.

"I was supposted to, so I ran here to find this dumb house blocking my path...so I jumped the fence." He said smiling as Manta pointed at who was looking at them from inside...it was his mother. "What...you guys moved here??" The shaman said stunned. Manta nodded his head in excitement.

"If it wasn't for this house we built, they would have removed the cemetary. I didn't want Amidamaru's resting place to be removed, so we decided to buy the land a build a house...like it?" The short kid said smiling as Yoh looked at the house, still surprised Manta lived there, then...he glomped Manta. That was for Amidamaru's thanks that he would have givin' Manta if he weren't stuck in the house with Anna.

Yoh then smiled with excitement...then the question came to him. "Could I possibly spend the night at your place? Anna definately doesn't know where you live and I need a place to hide from her. " He said laughing as Manta went running to his parents to ask, the shaman noticed his friend's mom nodd her head as Manta jumped with excitement, knowing before the boy ran towards him that he was allowed.

"Don't you need some stuff to sleep in?" The short kid said smiling as Yoh showed him his back pack. Manta laughed at his friend's preperations so he wouldn't have to run into his fiance' thoughout the entire day. Today was going to be a good day, then he heard Yoh's ringer go off.

Yoh noticed it too and went to answer it when he saw the number, it was unknown...wouldn't be Anna, but who would that be. He answered it telling manta that he'd be a minute. "Who is this?" He asked politely as he could when he recognized the laugh in the background...

"_I knew that would be your responce even if it was an unknown number...hahaha found you!"_

Yoh shuttered, knowing now more then ever that it was Hao...but why was he phoning. Not wanting to talk to him...as willing as he was to though. "How'd you get my number??" He asked waiting for Hao's answer.

_"It wasn't simple I'll tell you...but I know some people who know some people, who know some people, and they found out pretty quickly what your cell was. So sooner or later, the number was texted to me, and today I decided to phone you, just to see how you've been."_

Yoh knew right away that was a lie...at least the part where he just wanted to know how his twin's been doing. The other part stunned him a little that he'd go all that way, just to find a cell number. "I guess I don't have to ask why you're calling...but this is the wrong time to be calling anyways, so I-" He tried to say before getting cut off.

_"You're not hanging up now are you? I wanted to simply have a conversation with my twin, can't i do so? Unless you want me to continue phoning you late at night to have these simple conversations...haha...that'll be good for you're fiance' to continue guessing who's phoning oh so late at night."_

Yoh could just hear the evil smirk that crossed his twin's face as he said those words. He knew Anna would rip him a new one if she even had suspitions that he was cheating. He sighed. "One sec then." He said as he looked at Manta once again. "Hao got my number and for some reason if phoning me now...even threatened to phone me late at night just to have Anna kill me for the suspition of cheating. So I'll just talk to him for a bit, then I'll be with you." The shaman said as Manta went into a panic, then calmed right down when he realised it was just a phone call...but from Hao...the guy who took Yoh's spirit that last battle? What did he want with him now?

Hao sighed. _"Took you long enough...anyways, I was just around...and now that I have a place to stay. I was curious if we could start over, and maybe become...well...something...hahahahahaha..."_

  
Yoh sighned at the laugh he could hear through his phone, was he asking for the two of them to meet again...just to talk...wow. He really was unpredictable, the shaman had no words to say to the guy on the other line. So he waited for Hao to notice the silence and stop laughing.

Hao noticed the silence, but still kept laughing. Yoh for one reason or another...seemed quite amusing to him. This conversation would probably be cut short...because of the location he was...but he'd still try another one later...dispite the fact that Yoh kept talking. Maybe he'd use the same method he used for finding his twins number to locate his whereabouts. He chuckled, he was officially becoming a stalker...he didn't really know how fun it was till he was doing it himself. _"So, am I annoying you yet?"_

The shaman was about to hang up at his twin's constant laughter, but it seemed as though part of him didn't want to...so Yoh continued talking. "The constant laughter may do that eventually...but right now for some reason...no you are not annoying."

Hao smiled at the comment. It wasn't an evil smirk kind...it was one of those innocent ones that he thought only Yoh could pull off._ "That's good. Have you been training...because there is such thing as becoming weaker...except in a case like mine...hahaha...anyways...hope to talk to you or...maybe even see you soon...oh...wait...I __**will **__see you soon. I have to go now. Bye my twin!"_

  
That was the last that he heard before he heard a click, meaning Hao had already hung up. "Thank god...I thought that conversation was going to take forever." He said laughing...yet again...something inside him wanted him to phone the number again...or dial 69 to see what the number was...just so he'd know. So he decided to, once he had it on his phone...not put into any particular catagorie. 'Hao Asakura' was right near the top of his phone list.

Him and Manta sat and talked about the vacation so far...only a few days left till school started again. Both of them were sad...but glad about it too. Since it would get both of their minds off the Shaman king battle. He then got another phone call...it was Anna. He told her the truth about where he was...but lied about how he got there...she seemed to believe him and told him that Amidamaru was heading for the cemetary now. The shaman said his goodbyes, and hung up the phone.

Sometime later when everyone was going to sleep, Manta had showed Yoh to the spare bedroom just across the hall from his own. When the door closed the shaman put his phone on viberate and almost went to bed when he felt it. He looked at it to find Hao's number appear. "What do you want now...it's twelve at night." Yoh whispered as he could hear Hao laugh on the other line.

_"The way you answer your phone is interesting. You almost sound like me in battle...haha. Yet, I end up sounding like you on the telephone. How interesting."  
_

"So...you just came to have another conversation...in the middle of the night...like you said earlier that you wouldn't."

_"-sigh- yes, I know, I probably should have phoned alittle earlier...but I could't help but phone you just to hear your reaction...I got busy and had plans...but I did say I would phone later on the last conversation did I not?"  
_

Yoh sighed and began to whisper quietly, so not to wake Manta. "This better be important, because I need some sleep. I just know Anna's going to be all over me tomorrow if I stay here for two nights."

_"All over you...huh? Sounds more fun then you intend it to, anyways...sorry about that...I couldn't help but say that. I can tell your the only one awake. I'm going to ask you a series of questions. Once that's done...I'll let you sleep. Is that alright with you?"  
_

"Well...yeah...ok...as long as it's quick and it doesn't take too long." Yoh said finally giving in...because Hao would probably phone him all night bugging him if he didn't just get it over with now.

_"Haha...ok good. Here's the first question. What's your favorite food?"  
_

"What kind of q-"

_"Just answer the question Yoh...I'm not up to anything if that's what your worried about...the quicker we do this...the quicker you can rest, and the more rest you'll get."  
_

"Ok...Oranges. Any other questions?"

Hao laughed. Oranges...what an interesting food to like._ "Ok...what's your hobby?"_

  
"Sleeping in the sun, under a tree. Or just plain sleeping, which you are keeping me from doing."

Hao once again, laughed. _"I love how you made that answer a stab at getting me off the phone...I still have more questions. What did you dream last night?"_

Yoh looked at the phone awkwardly, before saying. "Why should I tell You?"

Hao laughed harder. _"Because if you don't, you won't be able to sleep now will you?"_

"I drempt about something really stupid...and it was a short dream. It was pretty much the Shaman battle restarting, and you winning...that's all." The shaman lied.

_"I would love that dream. Then I would be the shaman king, and Anna wouldn't be the shaman queen. Hahahahaha! Anyways, where do you think I am right now?"_

"I think you should be nowhere near me." Yoh laughed.

_"Hahaha...well...do I have news for you about that answer. Your Wrong."_

Yoh jumped up and looked around his room, then he peeked out the window. He sighed with relief...the thought of where he may be ran through his brain. Then he heard Hao begin to speak again so he put his ear back to the phone.

_"Hahaha...I think that may have shocked you alittle. Anyways, what do you like doing in your spare time at night when you can't sleep?"_

Yoh blushed...then lied. "I wouldn't know...I never have trouble sleeping."

Hao looked at his phone. _"I hope that's the truth...wouldn't want there to be lies not would you...that's not how to get to know a person better. Haha...I would almost suspect that you've lied about the two questions that seemed to most personal. Don't worry, I won't tell this to anyone...and once you tell me these answers...you can ask me questions."  
_

"Then tell me something personal about yourself, something...really personal, something that only your spirit knows. Then I'll give you personal info...till that is said, I'm not going to answer the personal questions."

Hao laughed. _"This is going to be a long night then. I must say...I will explain one thing...one. One exception and one only till my questions are answerd. This is because most of my questions are personal. I will explain to you why I even bothered to phone you...alright...ready for it?"_

  
Yoh sighed. "Yes...I'm ready for your answer."

Hao sighed. Lately he'd been dreaming these things, things that seemed so unlikely. Yet, so likely if he made it possible. Him and Yoh...it was wierd at first...but the thoughts wouldn't go away no matter how much it scarred him. The only thing to ever scar him...twincest._ "Well...I've been think about a lot of things lately...like you and me someday possibly...becoming friends" He lied. "Ok...maybe a little more...but to a huge extent...and even at that...it scares me...and not in the 'I want my mommy' type scared either...just disturbed scared...so I thought phoning you would maybe fix those retarted images..."_

"And did they?" Yoh said his heart suddenly pounding.

_"You take a good guess. I can't believe my own thoughts would betray me like this...but they have...and nothing is working. There...that's why I phoned. Now tell me the truth and the whole truth about things personal that you may have lied about before."_ Hao said smiling.

"To be honest with you...that started happening last night...it's like the great spirits want us to ...yeah...anywho. That was the dream and the "spare time" stuff you asked me about earlier."

Hao blinked in surprize...he didn't think Yoh lied about the sleeping thing...what did he dream about then...he knew he dreamed about them...but was it the same...perverted dreams he'd been having...what a relief to hear. _"Wow...repeating that question...what do you do in your spare time when you can't sleep?"_

Yoh sighed, almost regretting the answer he just made. "Well...it's a long story...you want to hear it?" He said...suddenly wanting to use Hao's only known weakness against him.

Hao thought for a moment...forgetting what he told Yoh literaly a minute ago. _"Lay it on me Yoh."_

The double meaning to that made Yoh's mind shift...from on the lines liking him...to liking him. He liked how it sounded on the phone. Then, smaking himself on the head for being such a perve at a time like this. "Well...It goes a little something like this. I had a dream about me...and you...alone. I woke up...and was...well...alone. So I..."did stuff" to pass the time by."

Hao froze...he didn't know what to think...was he just telling him things to bug him...or...was he actually telling him the truth...and was it what he thought it was. Omg he needed to know. He breathed heavily while asking Yoh this last question. _"What "stuff" did you do...tell me in full on detail...I want to know everything."_

Yoh heard the heavy breathing coming from Hao and wanted him to at least calm down."Ok...here goes...I'm not going in full detail...because there isn't that much to tell...other then the fact that I...for the first time in about probably 5 years...said your name while-"

Hao couldn't take anymore of this suspence, he knew what Yoh did...he was most certain. What he wanted to know is...would he jump the gun like he was doing at right now at the thought of them...hitting it off...in bed. _"Ok Yoh...you dont have to explain...I'm sorry I asked about that...I shouldn't of...bad idea. That just made my mind think of the many things I could do right now if I knew where you were. Don't get freaked out...I;m freaked out at my own body as it is."_

Yoh did even flinch, but he did smirk a devilish smirk that Hao would usually have spread across his face. "Want me to "fix" that little problem Hao?"

Hao simply loved the thought...but wait...Yoh was asking him...was he serious. He didn't even know where Yoh was...never mind that Yoh didn't know the nearest whereabouts of him till now. _"How...you don't even know where I am..." _ That's when it clicked in his brain...

Sex...on the phone...

Yoh sighed...he knew it had finally clicked in his brain, because after those last words which seemed to have more to it...he was silent. "Hao...are you still there?"

_"Yes...just in shock, I guess...I thought I would have thought of that sooner then you did."_

"So...you...want...to..."

_"Hahaha...why'd you think i phoned for...to turn myself on with asking all those questions and simply hang up?"_

"So you lied all long about leaving me alone after the series of questions."

_"Partically...I'm still not finished. Have you done...__**anything**__ like this with anyone else..."_

Yoh was completely silent...but the heavy breathing told Hao something...this was probably the wrong time to ask that question.

_"Well...I think I'll be the one doing the "talking". Have fun."_

Yoh felt something harden..."What exactly are you going to do..."

_"Depends on what you want...hehe...you probably need sometime. I'm not giving that to you so easily though. First I'll being running my hands up your shirt, feeling the softness of your skin..."_

Yoh froze, before running his own hands up his shirt...imagining the dream he had that night before.

_"Then I'll begin taking your shirt off while kissing you teasingly. Once the shirt's on the floor, My kisses would start lowering to your neck, possibly your chest as my one hand slowly goes down."_

Yoh imitated his words with his hands, slowly sliding his right hand, downwards.

_"Then, I'll stop with the kissing to focus on my one hand, as my other hand unzips your pants and pulls them down. I leave your underwear on...on purpose, as my one hand slides past the waist band and grips you...tightly."_

  
The shaman on the other line pulled his pants down to his knees and gripped his hand around his errection for the second time this week.

Hao chuckled as he continued to feel the hard on he was giving himself. _"Then I start rubbing it gently in an up and down motion...I then speed up the pace almost every second."_

Yoh took a deep breath as he began to fap while talking to Hao...listening to his every word while trying not to moan his name, let alone breath heavily.

Hao chuckled as he heard Yoh's breathing in the phone, it sounded soo good. Almost...too good.

Yoh blushed as he heard Hao's chuckle. "Hao...more..."

The young shaman's twin almost dropped his phone when he heard his twin say his name...then say he wanted more. _"Then I stop that as I begin to make my way to unzip my own pants, as I make my way inside you...no teases, just straight in. I will then thrust against you as I enter you."_ Hao smirked while unzipping his own pants...then taking them completely off. His right hand then made it's decent down under his boxers, rubbing himself at a big of a faster pace then usual.

Yoh covered his mouth with a pillow so it would maybe cover this urge he had to scream Hao's name. So the shaman screamed his twin's name into the pillow as he rubbed himself harder, and faster.

Hao could hear the muffled moans...he guessed he was still at the friend's house. _"I will continue to thrust in and out of you, until we both can not take anymore." _Hao paused, trying to hold back a moan. _"Oh...you...feel...sooo...good Yoh...ahh..."_ He ended up screaming into the phone (making sure to keep it away from his mouth so he wouldn't make Yoh go def...

"Hao..." Yoh moaned loudly into the pillow. He wanted this to be real...but for now he would simply have to wait for that. Then he finally felt himself come.

Hao felt himself come at around the same time and fell over. It had felt soo good when he was on the phone with Yoh for some reason. Whatever that reason could be...he liked it. He smiled as he heard the bang sound of Yoh falling over on his floor too.

Yoh laughed softly. "I'm tired...I'm going to get some sleep...by the way...i wish that could have been real...night."

Hao was about to say something when he heard the click of the phone. He then kissed the phone as he fell asleep.

The next morning.

Yoh woke up, all sticky and lying beside his phone, he felt soo incredible today. He went to get up when he noticed the little mess he had made on HIS FRIEND'S BED!!!! He went to cover everything up...when Manta walked in and had a screaming fit at Yoh.

Hao layed there, hidden in the tree...where Amidamaru's headstone was, where Manta had sat under the very day before, where Yoh when to hide from Anna. He chuckled softly as he heard the yelling fit Manta was obvioulsy having at Yoh over the little "mess" he had just made. What that little kid doesn't know...is that he made that mess...with his twin.

★**Verry long...Hope you all loved it...and i hope you R&R ppls...THX verry much to those who do!  
I made this story for pure pleasure and to see what it would turn out like...here it is XD**★


End file.
